Bite the Father
by shadowlight12
Summary: What happens when Charlie gets too close with Victoria?
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's Point of View.

I went over to Billy's to see how he is doing since he's in a wheelcheer he can't go to many places so I visit him almost everyday. Today he was really strange, as if he was trying to hide something from me. I asked him what was wrong becasue he began to sweat. He wouldn't tell me what was scarying him. I told him I should go home and make Bella some dinner, but he insisted I had dinner with him. He ordered some pizza and Jacob walked in the door without noticing I was here. He told his dad that he had a nice time hunting Victoria, but she got away from us again. I ran into the kitchen as soon as I heard that, hunting Victoria...a human?

"Billy, Jacob whats going on here...hunting Victoria..a human?

Billy started sweating hard again.

Jacob ran out of the kitchen into his room and never came out.

"Start explaing. Now!" I yelled at him.

"Alright alright. Sit down and I will try to explain." He murmered.

I sat down, wanting to collapse as he started to tell me about this..hunting.

"Well for starters..Jacob is a werewolf and the reason he said he was hunting is

because they finally got Victoria a vampire, who was causing all those human deaths." he said without looking at me.

"Go on.." I said barely loud enough to hear, I was still in shcok.

"So apparently today they were close, but she keeps getting away." he said.

"Is that why Bella doesn't come here anymore..because he's a werewolf?" I asked.

"I don't think so..well that shouldn't be..because her boyfriend is a vampire." he said as he gazed at the wall.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Yeah Edward is a vampire, but he is trying to get Victoria also, she is trying to kill Bella." he said straightfoward as if it didn't matter.

I couldn't take it any longer. I ran, I ran out of that house as fast as I could not knowing where to go.

I ended up on the beach of LaPush. It was a great spot to relax. I sat on a rock by the shore and I tried to gather my thoughts. The sun was starting to set and it was getting colder. I saw a shadow behind me so I thought it would be Billy. I turned around ready to yell, but stopped when I saw a pale faced woman.

"You are Charlie, the father of that Bella girl who had her boyfriend kill my bestfriends, you shall pay." she said in a very angry voice.

I tried to run away, but my legs would move, and I wouldn't be fast enough.

She started to get closer to me and I couldn't move. I fell to the ground and she fell on top of me biting into my neck, but she stopped when she heard Billy and Jacob's voices, and then the fire burst through my veins making me scream.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt her venom go through my veins, and it burned all through my body. I screamed in pain. Billy and Jacob were by my side in a matter of seconds, before I blacked out. They couldn't do anything for me, they were against vampires anyway. I don't know why Billy would do what he did, but he and Jacob walk away. They can't take me to the doctor, oh yeah I could just picture that, " Hello, yes I have a friend that was just bit by a vampire and he's in pain and I was wondering if you could help him?" Yeah right. When I woke up I was all groggy. I wasn't in my own house, actually I didn't know where I was. When I got up I went down some stairs and saw Bella joined by the rest of the Cullens.

I ran over to her, "Bella, what's going on, I'm so confused." I said

"It's okay dad, but you are a vampire now so you shouldn't be by me, you might be tempted to drink my blood." she said. But I didn't want to drink her blood, I would much rather enjoy a nice fat cow. I laughed at myself, hahaha a cow. "I don't think he wants your blood, or else he would have started to drink it already, he may be special Bella. Some vampires change and they only want animal blood not human blood." Edward said straight faced to Bella.

I wanted to talk to Bella in private so I pulled her into the kitchen, just us two.

"Bella what's going on I'm a freaking vampire." I tried to say quietly but it didnt work.

"Dad, can you turn me into a vampire? Bite me and then I will change too. I don't want to be the only human here." she said.

"Bella I don't know if I could handle it I haven't been a vampire that long but I will talk with Carlisle." I murmered and walked out of the kitchen to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I want you to change Bella, and I want it to happen today." I sadi firmly.

"As you wish, I can't argue with you Charlie, besdies she should be a vampire when she marries Edward." he said back to me.

We walked out into the family room.

"Bella we have decided to change you." we said together.


End file.
